phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Bee Story
Isabella and the Fireside Girls attempt to get their Beekeeping patch by turning themselves into bees, and Poofenplotz tries to become queen of the world by stealing and consuming massive amounts of royal jelly. Episode Summary Just after the Bee Day Festival opening, the Fireside Girls return to the lodge commenting about the event, especially Katie's favorite part of the song. Isabella walks in and declares that they should work on getting their beekeeping patches which they always failed at. She was about to have a flashback to last year's fail but Gretchen stops her, as she promised to never show it. Isabella began to worry as if the girls fail once more, the two strikes on the outrall kick in and the girls will no longer be able to earn the patch. Gretchen calms Isabella and just as she unveils the beehive, the girls discover the bees are gone. Isabella begins to panic again and starts to have a flash-forward, but she abruptly stops realizing that Pinky is missing and wonders where he is. Transcript Songs *''Waggle Dance'' End Credits Last verse of Waggle Dance. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry Pinky? Pinky's entrance to his lair Pinky enters through a mannequin's handbag. While traveling down his tube, he passes Perry in an adjacent tube and laughs at his costume. Evil Jingle Poofenplotz Reading her Junk-mail! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Third time that a story is told from two different angles ("Unfair Science Fair"/"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Bubble Boys"/"Isabella and the Temple of Sap") and the second to involve the Fireside Girls from their point of view ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") . *First episode where Milly and Holly are addressed by name. It's also the first time Isabella addresses Ginger by name, as her name was previously mentioned by Stacy. ("For Your Ice Only") *This is the first episode where a Fireside Girl other than Isabella (Ginger) is the main singer of a song. *Third time Isabella's Fireside Girl shirt accidently turns all orange. ("At the Car Wash", "Candace's Big Day") *Second time Isabella was afraid of not earning a patch. ("Where's Perry?") *Carla, who comes from an "entire family of unpaid interns", makes her debut in this episode as Admiral Acronym's assistant, and is the equivalent of Carl Karl. This also implies Carla might be a relative of Carl *Like "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Not Phineas and Ferb", "Delivery of Destiny", "Road to Danville", "This Is Your Backstory" and "Sidetracked", Phineas and Ferb aren't focused on for almost the whole episode. *Second time someone laughs at Perry due to his costume. First was Major Monogram in ("Jerk De Soleil") *It is revealed that Poofenplotz has been trying to join L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. *We learn that Professor Poofenplotz's first name is Esmeralda, which is the same name as the girl on the "El Matador de Amor" show in "The Great Indoors". *Poofenplotz breaks the fourth wall starting her backstory with "Now pay attention as the camera slowly moves closer and we cross-dissolve to my thoughts." *Isabella wears the same purple swimsuit that she wore in Ready for the Bettys and Atlantis Production Information *This episode was confirmed during an interview in ToonBarn.Phineas and Ferb Creators’ Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh tweeted some pictures for the recording dialogue of this episode.With the Fireside GirlsAdyson, Ginger, Katie and Milly! International Premieres Errors * The Fireside Girls didn't seem to recognize Heinz Doofenshmirtz despite being shown selling cupcakes to him in flashbacks in "Don't Even Blink and "Fireside Girl Jamboree". * Near the end of Waggle Dance, before the bees return to their hive, Isabella's dress is all orange on top. Usually, her Fireside dress is half orange and half brown, on top of a white shirt. * During almost the whole episode, the diamond patch on Isabella's sash is orange instead of the usual teal. * While they're in the vacuum, Isabella tells Milly, Katie, and Gretchen to find the way out, and Ginger and Holly to make a sling for the queen. However, when she asks for a progress report, Milly, Katie, and Gretchen say that they've finished the sling, and Ginger and Holly say that they've located the exit. * The second time Ginger sings "Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop" the pattern on her shoes isn't outlined. * In one scene, Milly has the same eyes as Gretchen. But in the next shot, they're back to normal. Continuity *Isabella mentions that Candace was once turned into a fly, and the sorbet machine/fly ray is re-purposed in order to turn the Fireside Girls into bees. ("Fly On the Wall") *Isabella references helping Candace get 50 patches in one day. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") Allusions * Episode title - A "b-story" is another name for a subplot, referring to the fact that this is the b-story to "Bee Day". Most every P&F episode includes a "b-story" usually involving Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. * Spider-Man -''' Adyson has an idea of getting bitten by a radioactive bee and gaining bee-like superpowers. * 'Animal House -' When trying to escape the vacuum cleaner, Isabella gives a speech similar to Bluto's at the end of the 1978 film. She even says "Nothing's over until we decide it is!" and "When the going gets tough... the tough get going!" the same way as Bluto, complete with pause, and makes a mistake when saying "Was it over when..." that is brushed aside with "Forget it, she's rolling." * 'The Lord of the Rings -' While explaining her scheme, Poofenplotz says "And I shall not be dark, but beautiful, like the night and the day, and all shall love me and despair!" That is almost exactly what Lady Galadriel said when Frodo offered to give her the One Ring. * '''I Am Weasel - In the Waggle Dance song, the Fireside Girls and the bees were commtunicating by dance. Just like in the episode, "I Bee Weasel" where the bees commtunicating by dance to tell where the flower is. * Earthworm Jim - In the scene that showed Poofenplotz with the Queen Bee Posterior, she bears a resemblance to the main villain of Earthworm Jim, Queen Slug for a Butt. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dee Bradley Baker as Pinky, Additional Voices * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater * Diamond White as Holly * Isabella Acres as Katie * Isabella Murad as Milly * Michaela Zee as Ginger * Amanda Plummer as Professor Poofenplotz * Jane Leeves as Admiral Acronym, Queen Bee, Additional Voices * Jennifer Hale as Carla * Additional voices: Allison Janney, Chris Miller, Django Marsh :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Fireside Girls